brave_frontier_testfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:PrinceUniversa/Hello Everyone! OC fun!
Hello Everyone, I'm very new to the Wiki and to be honest a little nervous about it. Ever since I played the game I had quite an enjoyment of it and decided to make some blog posts. These units here are based off my OCs and are not a part of the game. But if they were I would faint upon seeing them. So anyway for my first time, do you think any of these are too good to be true or good enough to be realistic in the game, I know some of them would definitely not be a part of it but you may never know ^_^ Anyway, I will put lore on each of them individually, but for now school started and it's a busy day for me. Have fun guys and girls :) 6*: Divine Knight Brave Stats: As Lord: HP: 6480 Atk: 1856 Def:1904 Rec: 1809 LS: Divine Ascension 30% boost to Atk and Def for all types and chance of taking only 1 damage when attacked BB: Soul Break 14 combo Light elemental attack on all enemies while increasing Atk & Def by 50% for 2 turns to all allies SBB: Ancient Barrage 18 combo Light elemental attack on all enemies while increasing Atk & Def by 65% for 2 turns to all allies and empowers Atk of all types for 3 turns 6*: Shadow Wizard Quintin Stats: As Lord: HP: 6398 Atk: 2093 Def: 1890 Rec: 1879 LS: Arcane Arts 75% boost to Atk and Increase Crit Chance for first 2 turns BB: Dark Chaos 13 combo Dark elemental attack on all enemies with probable curse effect SBB: Black Destruction 17 combo very powerful Dark elemental attack on all enemies and boost to all allies' Atk and Boost Crit Chance for 3 turns 6*: Grand Shaman Rosette Stats As Lord: Hp 6010 Atk 1800 Def 1876 Rec 2037 LS: Nature's Blessings 75% boost to Def and Rec for first three turns BB: Tree of Life Greatly recovers HP and slightly recovers HP and BB for all allies for 3 turns SBB: World of Gaia Greatly recovers HP, gradually recovers HP and BB for all allies for 3 turns, and boosts Def and Rec for 3 turns 6*: Peace Maker Dova Stats As Lord: HP: 6490 Atk: 1749 Def: 1980 Rec: 2006 LS: Trinity Spirit 30% boost to all parameters and 25% reduction in damage of all types when certain people are present BB: Shining Light Greatly recovers HP and adds a chance to nullify damage SBB: Light's Radiance 16 combo powerful Light attack on all enemies, Greatly recovers HP, and adds a chance to nullify damage 6*: Great Hunter Eagle Stats As Lord: HP: 6540 Atk: 2078 Def: 1897 Rec: 1832 LS: Trinity Soar 30% boost to all parameters and inflict random status ailments when certain people are present BB: Vital Shot 14 combo Earth elemental attack on single enemy with probable random effect SBB: Nature's Wrath 18 combo Earth elemental attack on all enemies, probable random effect, and nullifies status ailments 6*: Phoenix Soul Shine Stats As Lord: HP: 6794 Atk: 1965 Def: 1943 Rec: 1876 LS: Trinity Limit 30% boost to all parameters and BB gauge fills after each turn when certain people are present BB: Fiery Strife Greatly boosts Atk, Def, and Rec for all allies for 3 turns SBB: Soul of the Phoenix 17 combo Fire elemental attack on all enemies and greatly boost Atk, Def, and Rec for all allies for 3 turns 6*: Eternal Chaos Zachariah Stats As Lord: HP: 6543 Atk: 2108 Def: 1867 Rec: 1976 LS: Chaos's Reign Boost in BB gauge fill rate and greatly reduce BB gauge needed to unleash BB BB: Apocalypse's End 13 combo Dark elemental attack on single enemy and boost BC production for 3 turns SBB: The Seven Deadly Sins 18 combo powerful Dark elemental attack on all enemies, boost BC production, and slightly increase BB gauge for 3 turns 6*: Celestial Light Euria Stats As Lord: HP: 5967 Atk: 1702 Def: 2089 Rec: 2013 LS: God's Faith Empowers Atk and Def for all types and nullifies all status aliments BB: Sacred Blessing 15 combo Light elemental on all enemies and large boost in HC production SBB: Forze de Magia 20 combo powerful massive Light elemental on all enemies, large boost in HC production, and greatly increase HP for 3 turns 6*: Universal God Nicolas Stats As Lord: HP: 6754 Atk: 2276 Def: 2076 Rec: 1760 LS: Cycle of Rebirth 25% reduction in damage of all types and allows everyone to revive once per battle BB: Destiny Blade 18 combo Dark and Light elemental combo on all enemies and adds Light and Dark to all allies' attack for 3 turns SBB: Judgement Day 32 combo all elemental combo on all enemies, adds all elementals, and applies certain buffs to all allies on all allies for three turns 6*: Wingblade Storm Atma Stats As Lord: HP: 6298 Atk: 2095 Def: 1789 Rec: 2043 LS: Soaring Might 30% boost to Atk and Def of all types and adds chance to ignore def BB: Storm Barrage 14 combo random Thunder elemental on all enemies SBB: Wingblade Finale 16 combo Thunder elemental on all enemies and Boost to Atk for all types 6*: Glacier Ninja Frost Stats As Lord: HP: 5679 Atk: 1989 Def: 1765 Rec: 1876 LS: Silent Ice 25% boost to Def and high chance of inflicting a random status ailment when attacking BB: Frost Blade 12 combo Water elemental on single enemy and boost critical hit rate SBB: Glacier Storm 16 combo Water elemental on all enemies, boost critical hit rate, and increase damage during critical 6*: Astronomer Cephas Stats As Lord: HP: 5789 Atk: 1754 Def: 1986 Rec: 1954 LS: Zodiac's Gifts Huge Boost to BC and HC drop rates BB: Shining Comet 14 combo Water elemental on all enemies and boost to BC and HC production for 3 turns SBB: Luminous Quasar 16 combo Water elemental on all enemies, boost to BC and HC production for 3 turns, and great increase in HC and BC for 1 turn 6*: Apocalypse Demon Oni Stats: As Lord: HP 6345 Atk: 2213 Def 1789 Rec: 2098 LS: Cycle of Death 35% boost to all types and adds a chance of Instant KO BB: Hell's Fury 15 combo Dark and Light elemental combo on single enemy and adds Dark and Light element to attack for 3 turns SBB: Universe's End 31 massive Dark elemental combo on all enemies, adds all elements to attack, and inflicts random status aliments for 3 turns. Category:Blog posts